All A Game
by SailorPlath
Summary: It was all a game of pleasure. A battle of sensual urges. A YangxYuck oneshot. Rated M just to me safe. The content is rather mature...


**A/N: I am not a pedophile, I just wanted to write a YangxYuck fanfic for once. I wasn't planning on this being mature, but that's how it came out. This is something for whoever person voted a YangxYuck story to be written next in my fanfiction poll (and I gladly thank you!) There's plenty of YinxYang and YinxYuck, so I'm stepping outside the box a little. It was a bit difficult writing this since Yang and Yuck don't have you-know-what's so I had to think this over. I'd really appreciate a review with some ideas so I can edit this to make a little better. **

_All A Game~A YangxYuck Fanfic_

...

His body was so hot.

His lips so close.

Sweat oozed from his pores and onto the bedroom floor of the dojo. Amber eyes bored into violet. His pubescent, furry frame looked magnificent and strong in the moonlight. His dull green fur shone an ashen white. The boy under him never felt so ashamed. How could he let him do this to him? Persuade him? Seduce him? Pleasure him...

The green rabbit ran sharp nails down the blue mammals thin thigh. It hurt a bit, but it still felt so good. Pain to pleasure. It was sickening. The blue rabbit winced as the boy over him leans closer to his face, as if there wasn't enough room between them. His hand entwined the fur on his chest, while his tongue lapped at his lover's (if you could call it that) cheek. The surface is slightly rougher than expected. A battle scar perhaps. "Mmm," He moand against his prisoner's (yeah, that's more like it) neck, his lilac nose smothered deep in his fur. He loved the smell of fruit. "You smell so nice, Yang." He whispers, his hand moved from his chest down to his more private area (sure, there's no member in general, but he knew his way around.) His sharp nails gently rubbed against it, enjoying the way the blue male tried to suppress a lustful moan from his saliva wet lips. The green rabbit grinned. "You're holding up pretty well. But I'm sure I'll make you reach your climax..."

"Don't even think about it, Yuck-Ah!." A small gasp managed out of Yang's mouth.

Yuck dug his fingers in deeper. He didn't get the moan he wanted, but the way Yang squirmed against his touched aroused him enough. His fingers moved around even more. He was right at Yang's favorite area, actually it was more Yuck's favorite. Yang's back arched. It actually looked quite normal compared to all the other bizarre positions he had bent himself into. Taking advantage of Yang's sudden flexibility was one of Yuck's favorite part of this game. "You're getting there, Yang. I can taste it..." Yuck's tongue ran across Yang's privates. This time the gasp was just as loud. A bright sheen of blush went across Yang's nose and cheeks. "S-Stop it..."

"But you like it," Yuck kissed him on his bellybutton. A small wet ring of sweat had formed around it. "You don't want me to stop." His nail pressed down on Yang's stomach, a small trickle of blood fell down it and staining the carpet.

"N-no I don't-Ah..." It was a lie. Liars were meant to be punished. But Yuck was more of a liar than him. Why was he so dominant? Why was he the winner?

"You're getting there..." Yuck's hot breath blew over Yang's stomach. He was right. He _was _getting there.

Yuck's fingers stroked him even more. A hitch in breathing. "Good boy..."

Through all of the hot blooded emotions going through him, Yang could still manage to lift one thin arm up to Yuck's face. His hand resting on his cheek. Yuck stopped with his work, his grin slowly faded to an annoyed expression. "Yes?"

Yang put his hand down. "This isn't fair."

"Who care's if it's fair. You wanted this more than I did." Yuck scanned over Yang's body as he said this. His eyes seemed to glow with more of his perverse ideas for the rabbit. Yang's eyes regained the daredevil look he often had. "But I didn't get a turn yet..." Yang lifted himself up to a sitting position, his legs going out from under Yuck's and wrapping around his waist. His lips softly brushed against his as he spoke. "...let me have one."

Yuck's arms wrapped around Yang's waist. "You better make the most of it or I'm kicking your ass."

Yang shrugged, his hand brushed against Yuck's lower back (his more sensitive area, personally known by both of them.) "It's a deal."


End file.
